Ride for a Friend
by SiriusBlackFan2
Summary: Things take a deadly turn when giving a friend a ride. Gibbs/Abby Friendship fic. Gibbs whump! Be advised rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is my first attempt at an NCIS fanfiction, though not my first fanfiction story. For the fans of my other stories, sorry this plot bunny just wouldn't let me go. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

_Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of CBS and I make nothing for my efforts. I am just playing with their toys._

**Title**

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the doorway into the lab, Gibbs called out, "Ready Abbs?"

"Just finishing up," she responded from her position behind her computer, "Be ready in a sec." After tapping a few more keys, she shut down her computer and stood up.

Abby's current hearse had broken down and Gibbs agreed to take her home. Quickly moving around the lab, the scientist shut down her equipment. Grabbing her long overcoat, she threw it on over her long sleeved black skull t-shirt and black mini-skirt. Picking up her bag, she joined the older man near the door and threaded her arm through his, taking hold. Glancing up into his blue eyes she asked, "Can we stop at the bank on the way to my place? Need to deposit a check." There was a naval credit union just a couple miles outside the Navy yard.

"Yup," he answered as he turned and started for the door.

"Thanks Gibbs."

The pair made their way to the elevator, the Goth chattering the whole way. The agent listened to her with half an ear as he thought about the case they'd just finished up. Several days ago they landed the case of a dead seaman found in a DC alley. Though it took a few days, they were able to prove the young man's ex-girlfriend killed him in a fit of jealous rage. The ex couldn't stand the thought that her boyfriend had broken up with her and moved on. She caught him outside a bar and gunned him down in cold blood. It took a while, but they caught her, and she was currently sitting in a holding cell awaiting transport to jail.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Abby asked, as they exited the elevator.

"Yup," Gibbs answered her, as he held the glass exit door open for her. "You find anyone to bowl in Sister Mary's place?" The young lady had been talking about the hand injury that would keep the Sister from bowling on Saturday.

Shaking her head, the quirky Goth smiled, grabbed Gibbs' arm again and walked with him towards his Dodge Charger. "Yeah, Sister Sarah is gonna bowl for us."

He nodded as he opened the door for her, shutting it after she got into the car. Moving to the driver's side, he got in. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He swiftly turned onto the road and headed towards the gate at the exit of the Navy Yard. Abby waved at the guards as they drove out, still talking about her team's chances on Saturday. Luckily the young woman's chatter required little from the older man conversationally. Abby kept up both ends of their 'dialogue' on her own. He just paid attention and provided the appropriate responses, though when only absolutely needed.

Per his usual driving habits, Gibbs speedily made his way through traffic. Nearing the bank, he pulled into the lot across the street and found a space to park. As he climbed out of the car and Abby joined him at the front, and together they walked towards the bank. After glancing inside to ensure it was safe, the NCIS agent opened the door and let her walk in.

"Should just take a…," she started before stepping in and noticing the long teller lines. With a sigh she finished, "Sorry Gibbs."

"No problem Abbs," he replied, as they took a place in line. He used the time to study those in line around them, looking for anyone or anything out of place. There were serviceman looking to get some cash for the weekend, housewives doing the family banking and even a couple of businessmen in the group, nothing unusual for a Friday afternoon. He couldn't help smiling at the little blonde girl with her dolly in the next line. She tightly grasped her mother's hand, as the woman finished her business. The tyke was no older than four or possibly five years old and when she saw him smile at her, she shyly buried her face in her mother's leg.

After several long, long minutes in line with his hyperactive, caffeine driven forensic scientist, Gibbs finally decided he needed to go to the head. "Be back Abbs," he said, as he nodded towards the bathrooms.

"Ok Gibbs."

Leaving the bouncing young woman alone in line, he made his way across the bank lobby and down a short hall to the men's restroom. Pushing open the door, he slowly stepped inside, trying to kill some time as he went about his business. After finishing up, he moved to the sink and began to wash. Looking into the mirror, he couldn't miss the fact that his hair appeared to have gotten a little grayer since the last time he took a few moments to actually study his reflection. Guess he shouldn't complain. He wasn't the player Dinozzo was, but the women really seemed to like the gray hair. As they said, it made him seem more…distinguished. Grinning at the thought, he grabbed some paper towels and dried his hands, before heading toward the door.

That's when he heard it…yelling. Pulling out his service pistol, the Federal agent opened the door and stepped out, carefully and silently making his way down the short hall. Using every tactical advantage, he kept himself hidden from view of the main lobby for as long as he could. He needed to keep everyone, including himself, safe, if possible. Gathering all the intel possible would go a long way to ensuring that goal. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he rushed out without knowing what was going on.

"Hands where we can see them!" and "Hands in the air!" were heard from the bank.

Attempting to keep concealed behind the hall corner, Gibbs glanced into the lobby. There was yelling, screaming and crying coming from room, and pandemonium reigned. From his position, the Gibbs was able to see over half the room without exposing himself. Two men were wearing masks, though his gut told him more suspects could be in the part of the room, hidden from his view. The taller of the two was waving around a large semi-automatic pistol and the other man had an assault rifle.

Abby was near the teller counter, her hands in the air. Hoping to keep people from being hurt, she was trying to calm the frightened people around her. He couldn't help a small grin at that. His forensic scientist may be a little flighty and high strung but in high stress situations, she was calm, collected and got the job done. He'd taught her well! The woman and little girl were next to the Goth., the child's face still pressed into her mother's side. Glancing back, he noticed someone peeking out of the women's restroom. Waving at the person, Gibbs gestured to them to stay hidden. Quickly nodding understanding, the woman shut the door.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Peeking around the corner, he saw the taller man with the pistol lowered and it seemed to be pointed at someone he couldn't see. At that moment two more shots pierced the air and the agent heard them strike something, or more accurately someone. Knowing the bank robbers had shot someone changed the scenario.

Needing to get in the room and protect the civilians, Gibbs wasted no more time. Stepping around the corner into the main bank, he pointed his weapon at the active shooter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a security guard fall to the ground, two rounds to the chest and one to the head. People were screaming in terror.

"Federal agent put the guns down!"

Instead of complying, the gunman started to bring the weapon to bear, pointing it at Gibbs. Opening fire, the agent put two rounds center mass chest of the bank robber. The gun slipped from the assailant's grasp, as he fell, dead before he hit the floor.

"Gibbs!"

Bringing the gun to bear at the next target, he started squeezing the trigger. Gibbs felt fire tear into his upper left arm. The force of the strike caused his gun to swing off target and his shot went astray, striking a wall behind the robber. Before he could reacquire his target, Gibbs felt another round strike his chest hard, forcing all the air from his lungs. He stumbled as the fire burned through his chest, making it impossible to draw a breath, and forcing him to his knees.

"Gibbs!" Abby screamed in terror again.

"Damn cop!" he heard a third man say, as he came up behind the down agent. Using the butt end of the gun, the robber pistol whipped Gibbs, and knocking him all the way to the floor.

Refusing to give up, Gibbs tried to push aside the throbbing pain in his arm and chest, and bring his Sig Sauer up again. He couldn't stop until the threat to the civilians was neutralized. Someone kicked the weapon from his hand, before delivering a second kick to his battered torso, causing white hot agony to flair through his body.

"Fucking cop!"

"Gibbs!"

The pain was flowing through his body like waves, each successive wave pushing him further and further under. Still refusing to give in, the determined Federal agent used his good arm and attempted to push himself up from the floor, while the injured left one hung at his side. Continuing to struggle against the agony in his chest and the darkness trying to claim him, his vision was graying at the edges. Even as everything darkened, he could see the puddle of blood that started to form underneath him. As if from a great distance away, he could hear people yelling and Abby screaming this name over and over. He couldn't do anything about it, just trying to get up was taking all of his focus and energy, he had nothing left to spare.

"He killed Casey!" he heard someone shout.

Someone else growled in rage. Turning back to the downed agent, he drew his steel toed boot back and struck with all his strength. Gibbs never saw the final kick to his head coming. He just felt the agony of the blow tear through his head, as vision blackened; he fell back to the floor, his body finally betraying his will…

**TBC?**

_What does everyone think? Should I continue this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reception and encouragement for my story. I've enjoyed writing it so far. As always reviews feed the plot bunny. Keep 'em coming!**

_Dislaimer: NCIS still belongs to CBS and I still make nothing for my efforts._

_**Previously: **_

_Someone else growled in rage, turning back to the downed agent, he drew his steel toed boot back and struck with all his strength. Gibbs never saw the final kick to his head coming. He just felt the agony of the blow tear through his head, as vision blackened; he fell back to the floor, his body finally betraying his will…_

**Chapter 2**

"Police, fire or medical?" asked the operator.

Concealing herself in the restroom, Maureen, the lady Gibbs had motioned back into hiding, had taken her cell phone out of her purse and with shaking hands, called 911. "Police, hurry please!" she urgently whispered.

"Hold a moment."

She heard a few clicks as the call was transferred to the appropriate dispatcher. After a few tense moments the call was again picked up. "Metro police, state the nature of your emergency," a voice said.

At that moment shots rang out. "Oh, my god!" Maureen cried softly, "Armed men, shooting in the…the…credit union!"

"Which credit union ma'am?"

"The Naval credit union, 9th and M Streets!"

"I am entering the call as we speak, stay on the line with me," the female voice told her. "How many armed men are there?"

"I don't know," the caller answered frantically.

Loud shots could be heard in the background, as Maureen's crying became more hysterical with each passing second. "Stay with me," the dispatcher requested. "Can you tell me if anyone is injured?"

"I don't know!" Maureen whispered. "I am hiding in the bathroom! They don't know I am in here!" Suddenly she heard shouting from the lobby. "Someone is yelling about the cop killing Casey."

"Is a police officer there?" the operator asked. As they spoke, she was entering all the information into the computer, so responding officers would have the most up to date intel possible.

"No," Maureen quickly answered. "He's a federal agent." Being married to a marine captain for 10 years, she was familiar with the various military law enforcement agencies. "I saw his badge, he's with NCIS."

While quickly adding the information that an NCIS agent was inside the bank to the call, the operator motioned to her partner. When she had his attention, she covered the mike and whispered, "Let a supervisor know that an NCIS agent is involved in this shooting."

"Will do," he answered, as he turned and contacted their supervisor.

Returning to the caller, she asked, "What's happening?"

"Its quiet," she fearfully replied, "I can't talk."

"Just stay on the line, officers should be there soon," the dispatcher attempted to reassure the caller, as they both waited…

O~O~O~O~O

"Gibbs!"

Sucking in a startled breath, the distraught Goth's eyes filled with tears as she watched her boss, friend and surrogate father figure fall to the floor and lie utterly still, as a pool of blood grew steadily larger underneath his unmoving form. Abby's brain froze in shock at the picture in front of her. This couldn't be happening! Gibbs couldn't die! Not here, not today, not ever!

"No, no, no, no, no…," she finally managed to stutter, still transfixed at the sight.

Eventually the sounds of the lady and cute little girl crying next to her broke her trance. "Gibbs!" she shrieked again, as she started to make her way across the room to her injured, possibly dead friend. NO! She wouldn't think like that! He wasn't dead! He was NOT!

Not even halfway across the floor, one of the gunmen stepped into her path and kept her from reaching Gibbs. "Get back over there!" he growled, motioning with the barrel of his gun.

Without comment, the Goth attempted to step around him but the man stepped in front of her again.

"I said get back with the rest of them!"

A quick glance over her shoulder and Abby saw the other gunmen herding everyone to one side of the bank. Standing defiantly in front of her adversary, she met his gaze. "Look, I am going to check on my friend!"

The robber raised his gun to the upset young woman, pointing it directly at her racing heart. "No, you'll do as I say or I'll kill you."

The Goth continued to stare at him for a few long, tense moments but she knew in the end Gibbs wouldn't want her hurt for him. With tears silently falling down her cheeks, Abby reluctantly turned and joined the group at the far wall. Continuing to stare at the silver-haired agent's unmoving body, she looked for any sign that he was still alive. From his distance she couldn't see him breathing and it was absolutely terrifying her. 'Please god,' she pled silently.

"Casey is dead Jack!" shouted another of the armed robbers. Kneeling next to his dead compatriot that Gibbs shot. Pointing at the downed federal agent, he continued, "He killed him!"

"And you shot Gibbs!" Abby retorted from her position near the wall, arms defiantly crossed, tears still falling.

Swiftly standing, the angry man stalked over and stood in front of the crying forensic scientist. Although his face was concealed by the mask, Abby could see he was a white male with brunette hair and green eyes that were glaring at her from underneath the mask. "He shot Jack!"

"He shot the security guard!"

"He was going for his gun!"

"Because it's his job!" Abby shouted. As the words came out she realized she was yelling at a man with a gun. A gun that was pointed at her, but she was not backing down. "You're robbing a bank!"

Before the incensed man could react, another voice shouted, "Enough!" As he strode up to the angry pair, the fourth gunman, who to this point had said nothing continued, "She's right RJ, we're robbing a bank. Let's get on with it and get outta here." He gestured to the front entry, "Go! Keep lookout at the front door." When his counterpart hesitated he ground out, "Now!"

Turning, RJ headed for the front door as ordered. He efficiently secured the front door and stepped back out of sight from the outside. Without moving, he spit out, "He killed Casey." Turing to stare angrily at Abby, he continued, "And I'd shoot the Fed again!"

Sharply inhaling at the declaration, Abby started across the room toward her verbal opponent, so enraged she wasn't even thinking about the consequences. She was immediately stopped by someone grasping her wrist. Looking down at her arm, she noticed the mother next to her holding her arm. She gave a quick shake of her head and gestured toward the other gunman watching the group. Whispering to the distraught Goth, "Can't help him if you're dead."

"And if he's dying?"

Not knowing what to say to that, the young mother just looked sympathetically at the young woman, tears starting to form in her own eyes. They both looked over to the overly still, bleeding body of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs…

**TBC**

_A/N: The credit union in my story is a creation of fiction. Any resemble to an actual location is coincidental. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to thank my hubby for beta'ing this. Love ya babe.  
**

**Keep all the reviews coming, they feed my muse and motivate me!**

_Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of CBS and I make nothing for my efforts._

_**Previously:**_

"_And if he's dead?"_

_Not knowing what to say to that, the young mother just looked sympathetically at the young woman, tears starting to form in her own eyes. They both looked over to the overly still, bleeding body of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs…_

**Chapter 3**

Grabbing a bank teller, Jack ordered, "Let's get on with this." Pulling a bag out from underneath his shirt, he threw it the teller and as he shoved her towards the counter, and added. "Fill it up!"

"Watch them!" Jack ordered the fourth gunman, whom at this point has said nothing. Without comment, the silent man moved up and guarded the horrified group.

The petrified woman hurriedly ran around the end of the counter and started opening drawers. As she started to pull out the first stack of bills, Jack grabbed her wrist. "No bills that are marked and none that will set off any alarms!"

Shakily nodding, the teller left the bottom one dollar bill in place; pulling out the rest of the bills she stuffed them into the bag. Not looking up, she finished and moved on to the next cash drawers. When she filled the first bag, Jack shoved a second at her and she filled it too.

Glancing at Abby, the armed man who had stayed silent to this point, finally spoke, "We'll be outta here in a few minutes and you can check on him."

"And if he dies between now and then?" she questioned, as she continued to cry.

Before he could respond, the bank teller finished filling the second bag and whispered to Jack, "That's all of it."

Grabbing the bag, he motioned her back to the large group with the barrel of the gun, as he ordered, "Back with the others!" Clapping the fourth man on the shoulder, the leader said, "Let's roll!"

Looking over at their fallen compatriot, the unknown man asked, "What about Casey?"

Shrugging, Jack replied, "Gotta leave him. Nothing we can do for him anyway." Nodding towards the front door he said, "Come on."

Just as they started for the door RJ yelled, "Cops are here!" Locking the front door, he ran back into the lobby with the other two robbers.

"The back door!" ordered Jack, as the trio quickly headed for the back of the bank.

Listening, the terrified group heard the heavy steel back door open. "Damn! Cops!" and the door banged closed again.

As the armed trio came back into the lobby, RJ asked, "What are we gonna do Jack?"

Walking over to the front entrance, Jack opened the door and snapped off a few rounds at responding officers. Before the police officers could respond, he shut and locked the door. "Keep 'em on their toes," he muttered.

"Jack?" questioned the third robber.

"We got hostages," he answered, as he looked towards the bank customers. Smirking he continued, "They do things our way or things get…messy."

"We can make demands; get more money and a car to get outta here!" RJ said, grinning as he followed the other man's gaze to the captives.

"Exactly," the leader answered, as he turned and walked over to the down agent's body. "And a better bargaining chip, a federal agent!" Gibbs didn't flinch when the man kicked his leg.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out again. She attempted to go to her injured friend's side but a strong hand captured her arm. Following the arm, she found the marine directly behind her gripping her arm.

Shaking his head, he whispered, "No."

She glared at him, as she yanked her arm from his grasp. Abby was stopped from saying anything, when the third gunman said, "He ain't any good to us dead."

"Dead's better with me," argued RJ, as he scowled at Abby, "He killed Casey."

Walking up to the smaller man, the third gunman, replied, "Alive we may get away with this. If he's dead they won't ever stop hunting us."

"Scared Ryan?" the smaller man sneered.

"Not scared," Ryan answered, "Unlike some, just not stupid!"

Angry, RJ started towards the larger man.

"Enough!"

Startled both men turned to look at their leader. "Ryan's right, dead he's no use to us." With a wicked grin he continued, "Now alive and injured, that's different. They will be desperate to get him outta here."

"Still don't care if he's dead," RJ retorted, as he moved away to retake his position near the front door.

Gesturing towards Gibbs body, Ryan instructed two male hostages, "Grab him and move him over with the rest of you."

One of the captives, a young dark haired man dressed in civilian clothes and the Marine behind Abby, walked over to where Gibbs lay on the floor. Each man took an arm and carefully grasping him under each shoulder, gently picked up his battered body. As they started back across the room, his legs were dragging behind him. The toes of his boots dragged through the puddle of blood and he left a trail of blood in his wake. Once across the room, they gently lowered his body back to the floor. Though he was closer, Gibbs was still lying face down and it impossible to tell how severe his injuries were. Both men moved back into the group, the young Marine taking up a position beside Abby.

Abby continued to softly cry as she studied the body of her fallen friend, looking for signs of life. She still couldn't tell whether he was alive or dead. She couldn't see the rise and fall of breathing and the agent was yet to make a sound. Blood gradually started pooling beneath the agent's body once again. It scared her to see him so still. It made her think it was too late, that her father figure was dead. "No, no, no!" she muttered to herself, between heaving breaths. She couldn't think like that, wouldn't think like that!

"Gibbs!" she whispered, "Please!"

Nothing…just nothing…

O~O~O~O

Nodding as he spoke to someone on the phone, Leon Vance, Director of NCIS said, "Thanks for calling, "I'll send a team right over," and hung up the phone.

Leon tipped back in his chair, closed his eyes and released a sigh. This situation was turning ugly quick. Metro called about an armed robbery at the Navy Credit Union. The situation deteriorated when police officers arrived, cornering the robbers inside, and turning it into a hostage situation. Worse, it seemed one of their agents was being held inside. He needed his best team on this as quickly as possible.

Picking up the phone, Leon dialed Gibbs' cell phone. He may be a royal pain in the ass and a 'functional mute' and their ways of doing things were polar opposites but the older man and his team were the best NCIS had to offer and this situation called for the best. Listening to the ring tone, he was surprised when it went to voicemail. Frowning he hung up and dialed the agent's home phone number and was shocked when it rolled over to an answering machine.

The older agent never missed phone call, ever. Puzzled, he left a quick message before hanging up. Even the director was aware of Gibbs' rules and one of the top ones was rule number #3, "Never be unreachable."

Reaching for the phone, he again dialed the phone, this time to Gibbs' senior agent, Anthony Dinozzo. It rang once and the younger man answered.

"Hello?"

"Agent Dinozzo, we have a robbery turned hostage situation at the Navy Credit Union, 9th and M Streets. Get your team together and head that way. Take control before the FBI does."

"Yes sir," Tony replied. The director could hear the unasked question in his voice.

"You have a question Agent Dinozzo?"

"Why call me? Why not call Agent Gibbs?"

"Who says I didn't," Vance answered, "He didn't answer."

"Gibbs didn't answer?" questioned the younger agent, "Maybe his cell is off."

"He didn't answer his home phone either, Agent Dinozzo."

As he turned his Mustang back towards the Navy Yard, Tony was worried and voiced that concern. "Something is wrong; Gibbs always answers Director, always."

"I know," agreed Vance. After a moment he sighed and added, "We have reports of one our agents being inside the bank, taken hostage. Does Gibbs have an account there?"

Pushing the accelerator to the floor, Dinozzo answered, "He doesn't but Abby does and he was taking her home."

"Damn." Leon leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dinozzo."

"Sir?"

"We have reports of shots being heard inside the bank. No idea about injuries."

"Damn," Dinozzo agreed, as he sped towards the scene.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer to finish than I liked. I want to thank everyone for their patience.**

_Disclaimer: Same as always, NCIS is the property of CBS and I am just borrowing their toys. I make nothing for my efforts._

_**Previously:**_

_**Pushing the accelerator to the floor, Dinozzo answered, "He doesn't but Abby does and he was taking her home."**_

"_**Damn." Leon leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dinozzo." **_

"_**Sir?"**_

"_**We have reports of shots being heard inside the bank. No idea about injuries."**_

"_**Damn," Dinozzo agreed, as he sped towards the scene.**_

**Chapter 4**

As he raced towards the crime scene, Tony made a quick call to Metro Police dispatch. He knew that for public safety, responding officers would have roads blocked off and he wanted to know the safe routes of approach. Plus he needed to know where they had set up the command center. If Gibbs and Abby were inside, he couldn't and wouldn't allow the FBI to take jurisdiction.

After getting the info, Tony made two more quick calls and the rest of their team was en route to the bank. Deciding to try Gibbs one more time, Tony picked up the phone and pushed speed dial #1. When no one answered the phone, Tony released a sigh and pocketed the phone.

'This is so not good,' he thought. Gibbs ALWAYS answered the phone. He blew through one last red light as he neared the scene's outermost perimeter.

Pulling into the bank parking lot, he saw his partners waiting for him. Ziva arriving before him was no real surprise; she drove faster and took more risks than Gibbs. You always took your life into your hands when riding with her. On the other hand, that McGee beat him here was a shock. Probie was a careful driver and rarely took unnecessary chances. Quickly throwing the car into park, Dinozzo jumped out. As he opened the trunk of the car, the waiting pair joined him.

"What's going on Tony?" McGee asked him, as Ziva added, "Where's Gibbs?"

Pulling out his bulletproof vest, he pulled it on over his head, adjusted it and fastened the Velcro closed, before putting his baseball cap on. Grabbing his NCIS jacket he pulled it on over the vest, as he answered, "Suspects tried to rob the Navy Credit Union; they didn't make it out before Metro arrived. They are barricaded inside and have taken hostages."

"Not good," muttered McGee.

"Agreed," replied the SFA, "worse, shots were fired inside."

Ziva asked again, "Where's Gibbs?"

"We don't know," Tony answered.

"His car is here," observed McGee, as he pointed at the Dodge Charger.

Dinozzo swore under his breath before answering, "Well that confirms it, he's inside."

"What?!" replied Ziva, as Tim sucked in a startled breath.

"The Boss was taking Abby home this evening and she banks here," Tony started to explain. "We still don't have confirmation but we have reports of shots fired inside the bank by a federal agent."

Shocked and dismayed at the possibilities, both agents stood there silently for a few long moments. Tim finally shook himself from his stupor and asked Tony, "What are we going to do?"

"Suit up," ordered Tony, "Vance wants us to take control of the scene before the FBI does." The duo hurried back to their vehicles and put on their gear.

Suited up and ready for action, the trio of agents headed for Metro's command post. They wouldn't leave the safety of their boss and forensic scientist to the FBI. That would be asking for tragedy.

A short distance away, they found a knot of police officers surrounding a patrol car. The scene supervisor, a sergeant, was using a dry erase marker and writing on the white vehicle, listing everyone's location and assignment. Looking up he noticed the Federal Agents striding towards him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Special Agent Dinozzo, NCIS," Tony replied. Indicating his companions, he continued, "This is Agents McGee and David."

"Sergeant McDonald," the officer offered.

"What's happened?" the SFA asked.

"We received a 911 call from a customer hiding inside the bank. She told us it was being robbed and that she could hear shots being fired." He continued, "As we arrived on scene, the suspects were getting ready to flee. They took a couple of shots at our men before heading back inside the bank."

"Any info on the hostages?" Tony asked.

"No, only that one of them maybe one of yours," replied the sergeant, as he gestured toward the NCIS agents.

"Any demands yet?" asked Tony, revealing nothing of his inner turmoil at the lack of information about his boss and Abby.

"Not yet. I was just finishing setting up. I was going to attempt to make contact in a few minutes."

Nodding, Tony informed the sergeant, "We will be taking charge of the scene."

McDonald wasn't happy about this development, but he wasn't surprised either. This was Navy property after all and they had an agent inside. If it was his man inside he'd want to be in charge too. He wouldn't trust his comrades in arms safety to an unknown Fed.

Before the police officer could respond, they heard, "Dinozzo," the name given the proper Italian pronunciation, "you know banks are our territory."

Looking around Tony saw a group striding up to them and immediately recognized the FBI agents. "Not this time Fornell," Tony countered, "Navy credit union, NCIS territory."

"ALL banks fall under FBI jurisdiction," countered Fornell, as he stood in front of the Italian.

Unwilling to leave his boss and friend's safety in the hands of the Bureau, Tony stood his ground and stared at the other agent, "NOT this one! Navy business, Navy victims, means it's an NCIS case."

A Metro officer standing near the group added, "An NCIS agent may be inside."

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell quickly glanced around looking for the other team leader. When he couldn't find Gibbs, he grew concerned. The NCIS Agent may be a pain in his ass, but Gibbs was still a friend. He had few enough of those to begin with and couldn't afford to lose one. Finally he asked, "Where's your boss?" The FBI agent didn't miss the slight flinch of the three agents in front of him. When none of him answered him, he grew impatient and asked again, "Dinozzo?"

With a sigh, Tony motioned to an area slightly away from the group of officers. "Over there." As they moved away from the group, his partners started to join them. The senior shook his head and told them, "Stay here. Talk to the sergeant and find out exactly what is going on."

"Will do," replied McGee, as he and Ziva turned back to the waiting police officers.

"What's going on Dinozzo?" Fornell asked, once they were alone.

Taking his hat off, Tony ran a hand through his hair, before putting the hat back on. After taking a moment to gather himself, he answered, "The director called me. Told me that there was a robbery at the Naval Credit Union, and it turned into a hostage situation when Metro officers arrived on scene. Told me to call the team, to get down here and take control of the scene before you did."

"Why'd he call you and not Jethro?"

"He tried."

Getting frustrated, Fornell demanded, "Then where is he?"

Taking another look around, the FBI agent noticed the Charger in the parking lot. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place and before Tony could answer, he looked back at the younger agent and said, "He's inside isn't he."

"We think so," Tony replied. "He was taking Abby home tonight and she has an account at the credit union. He wasn't answering his phone, which is why the Director called me and his car is here."

Swearing under his breath, Fornell glared at the ground for a few long tense seconds. 'Could this fucked up situation get worse?' he thought.

"Anything else I should know?" asked the older agent.

"According to a witness, shots have been fired inside the building."

"Damn it all to hell," the FBI agent cursed again, as he started to pace. If there was trouble, Jethro could be found in the middle of it! Stopping he looked at Tony, "Injuries?"

"Unknown, contact has not been made with the hostage takers."

Readying to return to the group, the older agent said, "Let's go find out what's going on."

"Just a sec," the NCIS agent said, "Jurisdiction?"

Sighing, Fornell relented, "Joint investigation, NCIS lead."

"Agreed," answered Dinozzo.

As they walked back towards the group, Fornell said, "We need to find out what kind of trouble your boss has gotten himself into this time."

Coming up behind McGee, Tony called out, "Probie, sit rep."

O~O~O~O

"Gibbs…"

"Gibbs…" Abby whispered yet again. Tears streaked down her face, as she looked at the body of her surrogate father. He was completely still and it terrified her.

Walking up close to the distraught Goth, Ryan whispered, "I know we ain't left yet, but go ahead, see what you can do for him."

Turning her head as her tears continued to fall, she met his eyes. He gestured towards the fallen agent, "Go on"

Shakily nodding, Abby knelt down next to Gibbs' body. Even this close, she wasn't sure he was breathing. Gently grasping the man beneath his shoulders, she tried to gently turn him over. Not noticing the young Marine kneel down next to her, she startled and nearly let go of the injured agent, when he whispered to her, "Let me help."

"Thanks," she replied, as she finished turning her friend over.

"Gibbs," she pleaded with him to answer her, as she held his head in her lap. His blue eyes were closed as she ran a shaky hand down his cheek and then down his neck. She pressed two fingers against his neck, looking for a pulse.

Abby sobbed with relief when she felt it there, beating against her fingers, a bit fast and weak, but there. "Oh thank god."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading each and every one and they fuel my writing.**

**This chapter contains medical descriptions. I am not a doctor nor am I in the medical profession. My medical training is limited to that of a first responder. I did some medical research but I am sure it is not enough and there may be some medical mistakes. I recognize that up front and I apologize, in advance, for any mistakes I make.**

To my anonymous reviewers:

Ladyaloysius: LOL! Thanks! I've always done the "previously" bits and never thought of the connection to NCIS and Gibbs. Now that you mentioned it I think I'll have to use it! Thanks for the review.

DreamCatcher: Thanks for the review!

_Disclaimer: Same as always, NCIS is the property of CBS and I am just borrowing their toys. I make nothing for my efforts._

_**Previously on NCIS:**_

"_**Thanks," she replied, as she finished turning her friend over. **_

"_**Gibbs," she pleaded with him to answer her, as she held his head in her lap. His blue eyes were closed as she ran a shaky hand down his cheek and then down his neck. She pressed two fingers against his neck, looking for a pulse.**_

_**Abby sobbed with relief when she felt it there, beating against her fingers, a bit fast and weak, but there. "Oh thank god."**_

**Chapter 5**

Relief overwhelmed the forensic scientist. Gibbs was alive, badly injured but alive! As she ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, tears of relief streaked down her cheeks. She was thankful he was alive, now she needed to keep him that way until his team could rescue them.

After taking a moment to gather herself, Abby was about to check the team leader's wounds, when she heard a voice behind her, "Let me help."

"Why?" the man named Jack asked, belligerently.

Glancing over her shoulder, Abby noticed the dark-haired man that had helped move Gibbs across the room. "Because I am a Naval Corpsman and I can help keep him alive."

After a moment's hesitation, Jack nodded his agreement, and added, "Go ahead."

The corpsman moved quickly, and knelt down next to the downed agent's body. "Tyler," said by way of introduction, as reached out to check Gibbs' pulse. It was a weak and a little fast but it was steady.

"I'm Abby," the Goth introduced herself. Nodding towards the man lying with her head in her lap, "And this is Agent Gibbs."

As his eyes rapidly swept the injured man's body, cataloguing injuries, Tyler replied, "Under other circumstances I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but…," leaving the rest unsaid. Glancing up at a male bank employee, behind them, he asked, "Is there a first aid kit?"

"Yes," answered the employee, fearfully.

"I need it," said Tyler, as he pulled the blazer back from Gibbs' chest wound, "And scissors!"

"I can't…" the employee started to say before Jack interrupted him.

"Get it!" the leader ordered. "Ryan, go with him."

Grabbing the bank employee by the arm, Ryan pulled him along, "Move it!"

The terrified man moved without saying a word, walking through a nearby doorway. They returned a minute later. The employee was carrying a white box with a red cross on it. As he sat the box down next to the corpsman, the employee said, "I put the scissors inside." Without waiting for a response, he quickly rejoined the group of hostages standing behind them.

"Open it Abby." Tyler's hands were busy applying direct pressure to the wound on Gibbs' upper left torso.

Hands shaking, Abby grabbed the box and opened it. With a quick glance, Tyler looked in the small kit and cursed. It was typical of most that were kept in businesses and contained a few bandages, aspirin, gauze pads, a single pressure bandage and other miscellaneous items. Not much to help with a gunshot wound.

Grabbing the scissors from the kit, Tyler quickly cut down the middle of the polo and t- shirt Gibbs was wearing, giving him easier access to the wound underneath. The entrance wound was high on the left chest, just under the clavicle, near the shoulder. The young corpsman was sure the wound was high enough to avoid the heart but feared it may have punctured the lung. Only time would tell. As he continued his examination the medic thought back. He didn't remember seeing an exit wound on Gibbs' back as they had moved him across the room. That could be good or very, very bad. On the good side, no exit wound meant less external bleeding and blood loss. On the bad side, he had no way of knowing where the bullet ended up inside the man's body and how much internal damage it did along the way.

Opening the packaging of a few large gauze squares, Abby handed them to young medic. He took the squares without a word and pressed them against the bleeding wound. For a few long moments the gauze seemed to help but they quickly became saturated. They were just not big enough or thick enough to have much of an effect.

Thinking quickly, younger man told Abby, "Hold the pressure on the wound for me."

"Ok," the Goth softly replied. Tyler removed his hand as Abby took over applying pressure to the chest wound.

Once his hands were free, the young dark haired man removed his own polo shirt and the white t-shirt underneath, before quickly pulling his polo back on. Using the scissors, he cut the t-shirt into several long strips. He folded a few into larger thick squares. "When I tell you to move your hand, leave the bandages in place. After I put these directly on top, you'll again put pressure on the wound."

Abby nodded her understanding and waited anxiously.

"Now," Tyler directed. Abby removed her hand and he quickly added the larger bandage he'd created from his t-shirt. After he removed his hand, the scientist quickly resumed direct pressure. The unconscious man groaned in pain as the pressure was reapplied.

"Gibbs?" Abby softly questioned, as she comfortingly ran her free hand through his grey hair.

He didn't make another sound and after a few seconds the medic continued his ministrations and moved on to Gibbs' other wound. The gunshot to the arm was through and through, the bullet ripped into the bicep and left a large exit wound. Tyler carefully used the scissors to remove the jacket sleeve. Unsure if the bullet hit bone on its passage through, he carefully picked it up and applied makeshift bandages to both sides, using the lone pressure bandage to hold them firmly in place. Gently putting the injured arm down, he again checked the agent's pulse. Sighing he looked at the woman helping him, "That's all I can do with these supplies. We'll need to keep a close eye on him."

"Thank you," whispered Abby, as she again ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what damage the bullet did inside his body but my biggest fear for him right now is blood loss," the corpsman informed her. "We need to slow the bleeding or …," he left the rest unsaid.

As tears streaked down the Goth's cheeks, Tyler looked up at the leader of the gunmen and said, "He could easily bleed out, I could do more if I had the proper supplies. I have a medic kit in my truck. It's parked right next to the bank."

"And?" asked Jack. "Not much help if it ain't in here."

"If someone could get it for me," Tyler reasoned.

Motioning with his head towards the front door, Jack replied, "Ain't letting you go out and I sure as hell ain't!"

"And if he dies?" Abby demands.

"He dies," answered RJ, from his place near the front door, "And good riddance," he added.

"And all of you face charges for the murder of a federal agent," Tyler said, "smart."

Before things could get too heated between everyone, Ryan spoke up, "Jack, they should be calling soon. When you give 'em our demands tell them we want the bag too."

"And how do we get it?" the leader questioned.

After thinking for a few seconds Ryan continued, "Have them leave it outside the front door." Motioning toward Abby he said, "She can step out and grab it and we can keep a gun on her the whole time."

"Why bother?" called RJ.

Looking at RJ, Ryan explained, "Because as Jack said earlier, he ain't any use to us dead but alive they will do anything to get him outta here."

Taking a few moments to think, Jack finally allowed, "We'll see."

Motioning to the group of hostages, Jack ordered, "Sit down along the wall!"

As the group moved and sat down, the phone rang and continued to ring until Jack finally answered it. "Yeah," he growled into the receiver.

He listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "We got your agent and if you don't meet our demands quick, he'll die in here!"

After listening he continued, "We want a million dollars, a car to the airport and a plane waiting for us!"

As the bank robbers grinned at each other, Jack continued to listen. "No one leaves until we get out of here!"

"Why?" Jack growls. After a few tense moments the leader gestures for Abby to take the phone. "He wants to speak to you."

"Let me Abby," said Tyler. He took over putting pressure on Gibbs' chest wound.

Taking the phone with her now free hand, Abby puts it to her ear and whispers, "Hello?"

"Tony! Tony! Tony! Oh god Tony! They shot Gibbs!"

She stopped for a moment, listening, before she continued, "He can't talk Tony! Someone kicked him in the head!" at that she glared at RJ. "They shot the guard too. He's dead!"

"No, Gibbs is bleeding but he's still alive. The guard is dead. Tony, please, please, please Tony get us out of here soon!"

Grabbing the phone from Abby's hand, Jack put it to his hear. "Now Tony," he sneered, "do as she says and hurry!" Just before hanging up, he spoke again, "One last thing, there is a first aid bag in the truck next to the bank. Get it and leave it by the front door."

After listening to Tony, he replied, "I don't really care if you get the bag or not but if you want your agent to stand any chance you'll leave it by the door!" Jack slammed the phone in the cradle.

"Now we wait," said Jack, as he looked at Abby.

The deadly silence in the room was broken by a whispered, "Abbs?"

**TBC**


End file.
